shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Zeal
Lord Zeal was a supremely powerful God who ruled a Kingdom called Zion and fathered the Angel Clan to be his soldiers during the War at the Dawn. The Lord was actually a composite being, born when a weaker Clan of Gods called the Elohim fused together to increase their power. Despite the Elohim being led by a moderately powerful God called El, it was a lesser storm god called Zam who became the dominant personality. This colored the being the new God became, and he was a God of Wrath and Power. The fusion of the Elohim was far greater than the sum of its parts, and he stood above even Bahamut in terms of power. However, he also suffered from extreme vanity and had a terrible temper. The new god called himself Zeal and proved more than a match of any of the Archdevils he faced, but generally found the fighting to be tedious. To aid in his battle, he created a race of lesser gods called Angels who were made specifically to act as his servants and soldiers. The first of these were the Archangels, the first of whom was Michael who was created as a perfect copy of the Lord himself. Zeal then patterned the lesser angels off the template of the Archangels, making them far more numerous but considerably less powerful. He instilled in them a great amount of martial ardor and a blind willingness to serve, and he set them against the Devils and their demonic kin. On occasion the Angels would come across an Archdevil too powerful for them to face, requiring the Lord himself to appear and demonstrate his power. Among these was a maniacal devil called Abyss who Zeal managed to destroy by stripping him of his Fury. As Zeal and his Angels racked up more and more victories against the Devils they came to the attention of Satan himself, who confronted them looking for a challenge. Satan butchered a vast amount of the Angelic Host, including three Archangels. The Lord himself appeared to confront the Devil King, and in the aftermath of the battle Satan had been banished from Zion and Zeal himself was seemingly destroyed. What actually happened was that the his physical body was destroyed, but before he passed beyond the veil he managed to settle into a mortal body. However, the mortal body could not properly process the Lord's power and personality. Instead the powers would occasionally manifest in severely limited displays that were called miracles by the people around, and the mortal would occasionally speak with the Lord's voice relating prophecy. These things caused people to flock to the Lord's vessel and dub him the Prophet. When this Prophet expired, he was instantly reincarnated into a new body where the cycle would begin again. To others, including the Angels, the mechanism by which a mortal was speaking with the Lord's voice was unknown, but he became a protected being. In humanoid form Zeal was a massive man with gleaming white eyes with flowing black hair and a long beard. He tended to wear white robes. In battle he wore ornate golden armor and wielded a giant spear. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Grace' Being the fusion of lesser gods into a single supreme being, Zeal was the most powerful God known. He was so far above other Gods that he was considered a Super God, and his Grace granted him the power to perform practically any task imaginable. Using his great power he was able to create the pocket dimension of the White City, create the Angelic Host, and go toe to toe with Satan himself. According to Michael, if Zeal had been around to lead the Angels' Crusade against the Dragons, he could have defeated the Holy Dragons with a snap of his fingers. Nigh Omnipotence: Zeal could achieve virtually any effect he desired. Telekinesis: Using his mind, Zeal was able to move and influence objects from across the expanse of space. Telepathy: By extending his consciousness over Zion, Zeal could read the minds of his countless subjects and even control the minds of entire populations. Teleportation: Zeal could appear anywhere within the range of his power. He could also forcibly teleport others wherever he wanted provided he was more powerful than them. Transmutation: This power allowed Zeal to alter matter or create it from nothing. Omniscience: By concentrating on something Zeal could instantly know anything about any thing or event unless he was being blocked by a greater source. 'Trivia' - Because of his origins as a synthesis of an entire Clan of Gods, Zeal suffered from a somewhat fractured personality and was prone to erratic mood swings. Most Angels admit that the Lord had a horrible problem with his temper. - Lord Zeal is regarded as the most powerful God to ever exist. On a scale of 1-10 he would be a 10. By comparison, Cherubim would be a 1, a Seraphim would be a 2, an Archangel would be 4 (the same for the Dragon God Bahamut), the 9 God Kings were generally a 5, and Michael at the time he meets the Magnificent 7 would be a 6. On the same scale though, Satan would be a 15. - Lord Zeal carried a powerful spear called Ascalon which served to focus and amplify Zeal's already great power. He used the spear in his battle with Satan, after which it fell into the hands of the Archangel Michael. - According to the Celestial Adam, Zeal was a raging prick, a genuinely unpleasant person who he refused to deal with. However, he goes on to say that spending eons being constantly reincarnated into human bodies has been good for teaching him humility and mellowing him out. - In a trance which channeled Zeal, the Prophet Maya revealed that the effort required to create the 7 Archangels was excessively draining and time consuming for Zeal. Michael was created first and made to be an almost exact copy of Zeal himself. Azrael required less effort because he was created using a Reaper as a base. After the creation of Michael and Azrael, the remaining Archangels were made using Michael as a base. While he was pleased with his work, the creation of the Archangels took alot out of Zeal so he, as Maya put it, phoned in the creation of the other Angels. By comparison, the other Angels required very little effort on his part at all. Compared to the Archangels, the Angels were created with a fraction of the power and cognitive faculty. Because the lower Angels were made using them as a base, the Archangels retained knowledge of how to make them and would do so to replenish their ranks over the millennia after Lord Zeal's disappearance and even promote them from Cherubim to Seraphim. However, where Lord Zeal could easily create new Angels, the Archangels had to work together and it took great effort for them. Making new Archangels to replace the 3 who died fighting Satan was impossible for them and the Archangel Gabriel mused that even if Zeal was around, he probably wouldn't be inclined to dedicate the resources to replacing them. - Zeal has worshippers in the 8th Universe who are descendents of warriors left behind after the Angel's failed Crusade against the Dragons. However, without the guidance of the Angels, the old religion has become somewhat corrupted with multiple readings of the Holy Texts. Zeal himself is worshipped under the names Zil or Zihil. His worship is called Zihilism and is maintained in the remnant states of the Zohan Empire.